Metropolia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Before the People's Republic In 1615, Germanic settlers settled into the area we now know as Metropolia. For three centuries, they lived in peace, but in 1906, Metropolians went on a war to rid the area of other settlers, who they saw as parasites. For 100 years they warred. In the spring of 2006, a strong ruler named Fritz Sigismund mustered a strong government and united the 3 warring factions. On August 23, 2006, the People's Republic of Metropolia was formed, marking an era of stability. Joining the Order After much debate, the people of Metropolia came to a consensus, and joined the New Pacific Order. The country flew through the academy, and passed on the 2nd day in the academy. Ever since then, the order's members have greatly helped Metropolia, and Metropolia serving the Order often. The Second Great War Within 3 hours of Ivan Moldavi's orders, Metropolia reported to duty. Immediately, it engaged two League nations in combat, and for the first 3 days of combat dominated. In all, Metropolia lost only 129 soldiers in attacking the enemy nations. The economic effect on the home front was minimal, as Metropolia had yet to be hit. Then, a third League member, from GATO, declared war on Metropolia. The new enemy rained two bombing raids, two cruise missile attacks, and two ground raids onto Metropolia. admittedly, fighting 3 nations at a time finally started its drain on Metropolia's resources. The Metropolia People's Army suffered 942 casualties defending against attacks. At the time, the air force had major successes, but then suffered 3 planes in losses. On the ground, further losses in the MPA happened when 16 tanks were destroyed. In addition, by the end of the war, over 80 infrastructure had been destroyed, and 5 technology looted, and 15 miles of land razed. This was a heartbreaking experience for the Metropolian citizens, and over 300 civilians died in the fighting. However, the nation was resilient, and inflicted great losses on the enemy, with the Metropolian Intelligence Agency reporting that as many 1,000 enemy soldiers, 30 enemy tanks, and 4 enemy planes were destroyed. The overall economic impact on Metropolia has been pegged at 600,000 Euros. Peace Then, the Initiative and League declared peace, the result an Initiative victory. At the New Pacific Order banking office, a postwar aid program had been implemented, and Metropolia received 300,000 Euros, with two other nations contributing both technology and soldiers. Later, a NPO nation aided Metropolia with 3,000,000 Euros. This really helped Metropolia rebound, and now the nation is at double the number of citizens as the prewar state. Later, Metropolian currency traders made a deal, and received 1,000,000 Euros. Rapid Growth During the period of peace that followed, Metropolia built its military and economy to new heights. 49 F-22 Raptors and 1 Tupolev Tu-160 were purchased. The economy grew to a point where Metropolia had $600,000 a day after bills were paid. Metropolia now extended from Scandinavia to the south of Germany. Improvements were built with Metropolia now having 5 factories, 5 banks, 2 clinics, a foreign ministry, 1 stadium, 3 national charter schools, 1 university and a harbor. FAN In the FAN war Metropolia claimed victory in every engagement. Metropolia lost only 200 or so soldiers, with the enemy casualties pegged at 6000 soldiers. Tanks stormed into the enemy nations, and razed the infrastructure. Kind aid from Metropolian citizens was distributed to help the innocent civilians. Metropolian aces razed 500 infrastructure, destroying 250 tanks. and shot down 25 enemy planes. Missile crews launched cruises missiles that destroyed 200 infrastructure, and destroying 70 tanks. On the ground, it took only 2 days for 5000 soldiers to send the nation into anarchy, and to take control of the capital. Metropolia rebuilt its only losses, 50 infrastructure, within a week. There are other Pacific comrades that need the aid much more than Metropolia. The military awarded the 1st Infantry Division 5th Regiment's Able and Baker companies Medals of Honor for their 200 casualties. They bravely held off an attack on a border town against enemy forces 7 times there size. In addition, the 5th armored division was awarded Silver Stars for their work in taking the capital, in which they lost 26 tanks and 40 men. All of the fatalities' survivors received a stipend of $5,000 for their loss, GOLD Metropolia was engaged against the Kingdom of Carpathia. Losses have were around 5,000 soldiers and 200 tanks, while the enemy lost some 10,000 soldiers, 600 tanks, and 2 fighters. Metropolia reached the capital in one week with its blitzkrieg tactics. Victory was secured. ONOS The ONOS war was a quite engagement in which Metropolia dominated the field. Victory was achieved within 96 hours of declaration of war. The opposing nation was razed to Zero Infrastructure, and Metropolian losses were minimal. FAN Reloaded Currently, Metropolia is acting in a supporting role in the FAN Reloaded war. Millions in aid have been distributed to hard hit New Pacific Order nations. Additional money will be distributed as directed by the Metropolian Foreign Ministry. When given the chance, Metropolia will gladly engage enemy FAN nations. Economy Metropolia produces and to trade. Currently, the resources needed for fast food have been acquired. The Metropolian Environmental Ministry evaluates the potential effects on the Environment, and as a result, may reject dirty Resources when the nation is in a bad environmental condition. Facts Current Improvements- 5 Banks, 3 Border Walls, 2 Churches, 5 Clinics, 5 Factories, 1 Foreign Ministry, 1 Harbor, 1 Hospital, 3 Intelligence Agencies, 1 Labor Camp,5 Police Headquarters, 5 Schools, 5 Stadiums, and 2 Universities. Metropolia intends to eventually develop Nuclear Weapons. We will use these only as a vanguard against other nations' nuclear arsenals. Metropolia's environment is always a factor in making decisions. Currently, we have an extremely clean environment, and intend to make it even cleaner. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order